La nueva maestra
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Luego de la pelea contra Hermit quien abanfona Ragnarok, En el Ryouzampaku llega una nueva persona de Brasil, quien resulta ser una joven Maestra en capoeira, ella sera la nuevs maestra de Kenichi, mientras ella trata de mejorar como maestra


Bueno este es mi primer fic de Kenichi por favor disfrutenlo, esto transcurre luego de que Hermit dejara Ragnarok pero cambiando varias cosas

Capítulo 1

Era el inicio del otro día luego de la pelea Contra Hermit quien dejó a Ragnarok, Kenichi se había terminado de alistar para ir a la escuela. Cuando llegó al comedor encontró a todos sus maestros reunidos. La hermosa Miu, el ángel de sus sueños, servía los platos teniendo puesto un delantal rosa.

—buenos días —saludó a todos y se sentó a comer.

El joven desearía algún día recibir un desayuno especialmente para él. Para eso entrenaba, su meta era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Miu de todo peligro. Pero siendo ella un prodigio que avanzaba a pasos agigantados él tenía que dar el 110% de sí para mantener si quiera el ritmo. Terminaba el desayuno ambos salieron del dojo Ryozanpaku. Corrieron en dirección de la escuela. Al volver le esperaría un entrenamiento infernal como siempre.

Miu estaba dejando rezagado a Kenichi. Si bien no podía superarla todavía en habilidad de combate su meta de momento era poder igualarla en velocidad. Kenichi aceleró con todo su espíritu. Fue imprudente al perder la noción de sus alrededores. De una esquina alguien apareció. Trató de frenar, pero la inercia era demasiada. Pensó que iba a chocar, pero sin darse cuenta cómo terminó volando por los aires. Dio varias vueltas en el aire. Pero pudo reaccionar a eso y cayó sobre sus pies. Se dio la vuelta. Vio a una joven extranjera con el uniforme de su escuela. Su piel era oscura, de un tono parecido al de Takaeda. Su pelo era de un castaño Oscuro atado en una cola de caballo . La silueta de su cuerpo tenía curvas pronunciadas, aunque no tanto como Miu. Ella lo miró con sus ojos marrones teniendo una expresión de reproche en su rostro.

-Cuidado – fue lo único que dijo en un japonés con acento torpe.

Kenichi hizo una reverencia de disculpa. Siguieron el resto del trayecto yendo a pie. Miu sentía mucha curiosidad por esa chica. El movimiento que hizo fue rápido y preciso, totalmente impecable.

—Disculpe —le habló Miu — eres una estudiante nueva?

—si—respondió ella.

—yo Soy Miu Furinji—dijo Miu con una sonrisa

—Ah y yo soy Kenichi Shirahama—Se presento Kenichi

—Flavia —respondió sin mirarlos.

—¿De qué país eres?— insistía Miu poniendo algo nervioso a Kenichi— Pareces de latino américa.

—Brasil—Dijo ella con una mirada seria

—¿Practicas algún arte marcial?—Pregunto Kenichi curioso

Ella los miró con algo de irritación. No contestó a eso. Llegaron a la escuela y ahí se separaron. En el salón de clase Miu seguía intrigada por esa chica y casi no se concentraba en clase. Kenichi se dio cuenta de aquello.

A la hora del almuerzo se excusó y apenas salió del salón una alimaña pegada a la pared lo exaltó.

—Algo me decía que irías a buscarme — dijo Nijima

—¡Maldito alien! ¡La próxima puede que te golpee por reflejo!—le grito Kenichi

El chico raro rio.

—Esta mañana vi que llegaron junto a una estudiante nueva. Por curiosidad decidí investigarla—Respondio Nijima

—¡¿Lo hiciste?! ¡¿Tan rápido?! ¡Y se siente que volviste a violar la privacidad de alguien!—Kenichi mas que molesto parecia curioso

—Pero era eso lo que ibas a pedirme que hiciera, no?—Pregunto Nijima

Kenichi desvió la mirada sin poder responder a eso. Nijima sacó su dispositivo portátil.

—Es proveniente de Brasil. Es estudiante de tercer año. 19 años. Su padre es soltero y tiene una pequeña agencia de auto y la envio a Japón hace menos un dia… aquí está lo que de seguro les interesa. Fue noticia local en su país. Un prodigio en Capoeira. Participó en torneos y celebraciones en los que fue la estrella—Dijo el mirando la pantalla

—¡lo sabía!— Exclamó Miu exaltándolos a ambos —¡¿y qué más dice?!

Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo inocente de curiosidad. Nijima se aclaró la garganta recuperando la compostura.

—Fue una estudiante distinguida y luego parece que entró en alguna etapa rebelde. Dejó de asistir a clases y buscaba pelea tanto profecionales como clandestinas, hasta ahora es lo unico que se —Comento Nijima guardando su aparato

—Vaya ¿se habra corrompido? Digo una estudiante aplicada deja de serlo por un arte marcial algo habra pasado— comentó Kenichi.

—Pero eso es lo que lo hace más interesante —dijo Nijima con su sonrisa vampírica—Tengo una teoría, pero requiero de más información para confirmarla. ¡Inicio de operación descubrir la verdad de la luchadora extranjera!

El alien se fue rapido del lugar mientras Kenichi y Miu se le quedaban Mirando, ya habiendo terminado las clases ambos se preparaban para irse

—¿vamos a Ryozampaku Miu? — Pregunto Kenichi

—Claro vamos — Dijo Miu

Ambos se fueron del Colegio rumbo al Ryouzampaku ya que a Kenichi le esperaba un entrenamiento infernal y mas que era turno de Apachai de comenzar eso queria decir que saludaria a la Muerte de nuevo, cuando entraron se escuchaban golpes de la otra zona del Dojo, cuando fueron a Ver encontraron a Flavia golpeando unas estatuas de Akisame destruyendolas de una patada o Puñetazo, donde todos los maestros la observaban.

—Nada mal Flavia, eres más Habil de lo que recuerdo —Comento el Maestro Sakaki en portugués

—Maestri Sakaki ¿usted la conoce? —Pregunto Kenichi

—Claro, ella es hija de un amigo mio —Comento Sakaki

—Un amigo que casi deja en la Ruina—Añadio Flavia

—Bueno... Tambien...—Dijo Sakaki rascandoce una Mejilla

—Me llamo Flavia Monteiro, ahora puedo presentarme mas formal —Dijo ella Observándolo

—encantada Flavia ¿Que te trajo a Japón? — Pregunto Miu con una sonrisa

—¿Que dijo? —pregunto la Morena a Sakaki

—que porque viniste hasta Japon—Contestó sakaki en portugués

—A comprendo, mi padre me mando hacia este pais para que el Maestro Sakaki me "enderezara" ya que eh estado muy rebelde —Comento ella

—¿y porque el maestro Sakaki? —Pregunto Kenichi

—Pasa que por una borrachera casi deja en ruinas el negocio de mi padre por eso —Dijo ella y todos rieron

—Oye Flavia tengo entendido que eres una Prodigio en Capoeira no es asi? —Pregunto Miu curiosa

—Ella ya tiene el Rango de Super maestro, se lo ve en su mirada —Comento Akisame

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tan joven y ya es como ustedes?! —Grito Kenichi

—En realidad, yo no merezco ese titulo no me lo gane —Comento ella

—¿Tu maestro te lo entrego cierto? Es tuyo—Comento Akisame

—Si, pero no siento que me lo haya ganado, por eso el me entreno dia y noche un entrenamiento infernal mas de una ves no podia ni caminar por el dolor, pero lo supere llegue a ser maestra y estaba dispuesta a superar pero cuando me toco enfrentar a mi Maestro el enfermo, y falleció a las dos semanas. Antes de morir me dijo que ya era una Super maestra, pero... No lo acepto, debo vencer a un super Maestro o igualar me a el para ser una, aunque me da miedi morir tengo entendido que ellos pelean a Muerte—Dijo Flavia

En eso un Pisoton los alarmo a todos, Flavia observo a Sakaki quien tenia una mirada seria y enojada.

—¡Si tanto te aterra morir mejor deja las artes marciales! —Grito Sakaki enojado

—Me gustaria aceptar esa oferta... —Comento Kenichi por lo bajo

—para una Maestra es una falta grave no saber distinguir un golpe mortal de uno no letal, ahora se porque no aceptas el titulo te falta mucho por aprender en ese ambito—Comento Akisame con su clasica mirada

—lo se... Es algo que aun no logro distinguir incluso no eh aceptado algun dicipulo porque no puedo medir mi fuerza a mas de uno mande al Hospital —Dijo ella apenada

—apa, a apachai le pasa algo parecido pero apachai los mata por error ¿verdad Kenichi? —Pregunto Apachai con su clasica mirada

—me consta... Pero es verdad— Dijo el joven aprendiz

—Puede que tu Maestro te haya enseñado todo lo referente a ser un Super maestro pero a ti te falta ponerlo en práctica—Dijo el Venerable con una mirada pensativa

—¿como lo pongo a prueba? —Pregunto Flavia

—Enfrentame—Dijo El venerable todos se alarmaron por eso

—¡Es como si quisiera pelear con un tiranosaurio siendo yo una Oveja ni loca venerable! Mi maestro me advirtio de usted! —Grito asustada Flavia el venerable rio

—ja ja ja, solo bromeo, ahora enseroo podria servirte tener un Disipulo —Dijo el Venerable y Flavia Rio nerviosa

—¿Donde consigo un dicipulo? —Pregunto ella

—¿Que tal Kenichi? Siendo nuestro dicipulo numero 1 ah aguantado grandes golpes no le sera problema soportar otros nuevos —Comento Akisame

—¡¿que porque yo?! —Grito Kenichi

—Seria bueno que aprendas otro arte Marcial asi podras sorprender a tus adversarios de Ragnarok —Comento Akisame.

—Antes de eso me gustaría enfrentarla —Comento Miu y todos la observaron

—Acepto—Comento Flavia

Ambas estaban en el jardin del Dojo donde Pelearian Flavia traia un traje de combate el cual era un pantalon de Capoeira negro y un Top Rosado, la Brasileña comenzo a hacer el Ginga de una forma rapida sin quitarle los ojos de ensima a Miu.

—La pelea sera hasta que una de las dos caia—Comento Akisame mirandolas —Empiesen!

Miu ataco con una Patada al rostro que Flavia evadio rapido, ella volvió a atacar con un puñetazo el cual la brasileña con una voltereta la esquivo, asi hacia con todos los ataques de miu incluso lograsa safarse de los agarres.

—mmm... Flavia es muy buena—Comento Akisame

—Si pero aun le falta pulir un poco mas su tecnica —Comento el venerable observando

En eso por una patada fallida Miu dejo abierto un espacio el cual Flavia de una patada en la cara la tumbo.

—fin del combate—Comento Akisame

La Brasileña la ayudo a levantarse mientras la miraba.

—Nada mal, golpeas muy rápido —Comento ella

—Tu eres mas rapida los esquivaste todos —Comento Miu tranquila

—Kenichi, sera un placer enseñarte —Dijo flavia mostrando una mirada como la de sus maestros

—Esta nueva enseñanza traera con sigo mas maquinas de entrenamiento para nuestro discípulo—Comento Akisame

—Me quiero morir... —Se lamento Kenichi


End file.
